Wavy
by Nunnallyy
Summary: Kehadiran pihak ketiga dalam suatu romansa. Apakah masih bisa disebut baik-baik saja?
Kau dan Aku. Kita. Bahagia dalam melewati musim yang ada,

bersama...

.

.

...Kurasa

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Wavy**

 **OOC, Typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berkas-berkas tertumpuk di meja, seorang dengan penampilan formal menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot di batang hidungnya. Ia memijat pelipis ketika seorang laki-laki dengan hisapan candu di bibirnya membuka pintu.

"Ku rasa, aku harus membentuk tim." Kini ia menanggalkan kacamata berframe merah tua itu. Memijat ujung hidungnya yang bangir. Terlalu keras hingga kulitnya memerah.

"Aku mulai kewalahan," Ia menatap Asuma yang menghembuskan nafas laknat yang membuatnya pengap. "Tugas ini jauh lebih berat dari yang ku prediksi."

"Bentuk tim yang terdiri dari tiga orang, Asuma. Kita harus cepat."

Bagaimana mungkin semua bisa terlalaikan begitu saja?

Tsunade tahu bahwa setiap harinya semua selalu terkontrol dengan rapi, entah ia yang terlalu lengah atau kerja anak buahnya yang setengah-setengah, hingga membuat beberapa klien mengeluhkan pelayanan biro jasa yang ia tawarkan.

Sebenarnya cukup mudah.

Ia seorang pemilik dari sebuah perusahaan swasta yang tidak bernaung pada organisasi manapun. Mandiri. Ia juga memiliki anak buah yang tidak sedikit.

Perusahaannya berkecimpung dalam penjualan jasa yang agak rumit. Cukup rumit, apalagi ketika strategi yang dirancang tidak berjalan dengan baik.

.

.

.

* * *

"Terimakasih."

Gadis berambut panjang dengan mata bulannya tersenyum manis pada seorang pemuda yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi di sebelah gadis itu. Minuman penyegar ia terima secara cuma-cuma dari pemuda yang kini bisa ia hirup aroma tubuhnya yang tidak pernah membuat ia bosan.

"Kita satu tim!" Terselip antusiame yang begitu jelas dalam nada suaranya. "Aku tidak menyangka."

"Aa..." Pemuda itu memainkan ujung rambut gadis itu. Menciumnya penuh kasih, sebelum terhenti dengan gerakkan mendadak.

"Ikal?"

Gadis itu bersemu merah di kedua pipinya. "S...sasuke-kun tidak suka?" Ia tampak ragu.

Sasuke menengadah, menyandarkan lehernya pada sandaran kursi yang nyaman.

Kursi besar yang dibeli dari belahan bumi bagian barat. Harganya tentu tidak main-main.

"Kapan dia datang?" Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas pelan.

Ketukan pintu menjadi sebuah awal, bagi pagi mereka yang akan berjalan panjang.

Ya, tugas sulit yang di berikan kepala perusahaan tidak akan mudah diselesaikan.

"A...ano." Seorang berperawakan mungil dengan rambut pirang pucat memecah keheningan.

"Aa, kau orangnya." Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Hinata tahu Sasuke sedang memberikan sindiran pada gadis itu.

Andai saja mata itu terbuka, mungkin akan memberikan kesan pertama yang buruk bagi gadis yang kini tengah mematung canggung. Bersyukurlah itu semua tidak terjadi.

"Duduklah,"

Hinata menepuk-nepuk kursi di samping kanannya. Karena di sisi kiri sudah duduk kekasihnya. Oh ya tentu saja, Sasuke Uchiha namanya.

"Siapa namamu?" Ada senyuman manis di akhir kalimatnya.

"Shion."

Satu kesan pertama yang tidak bisa Hinata lupakan. Gadis itu berambut ikal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kehadiran pihak ketiga dalam suatu romansa._

 _Apakah masih bisa disebut baik-baik saja?_

.

.

.

Ya. Mungkin semua akan baik-baik saja. Jika gadis yang memiliki kemampuan hebat dengan tubuhnya yang menipu itu tidak dikirimkan Tsunade untuk hadir diantara mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku merasakannya,"

Ini musim gugur. Tumpukkan daun maple berwarna keemasan menjadi pemandangan tabu di jalanan. Para penyapu jalan dengan rajin akan menyingkirkannya, memberi akses pada pejalan kaki agar lebih leluasa melewati jalannya.

Hinata bisa melihat hiruk pikuk kota yang sudah berjalan walau hari masih bisa dikategorikan pagi.

Di atap sebuah gedung pencakar langit ia berdiri. Angin menerbangkan helaian rambut panjangnya yang lurus alami.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, Sasuke?" Lemah. Hinata tidak berusaha untuk terlihat kuat saat ini.

Lawan bicaranya duduk di sebuah kursi besi berwana perak. Menatap punggung Hinata yang membelakanginya.

"Akan sangat jahat jika aku tidak membiarkanmu memilih, Hinata."

Hinata meremas pagar pembatas di depannya dengan kedua tangannya. Mengabaikan rambutnya yang meliuk menutupi wajah cantik dengan polesan make up tipis.

Ini lebih sulit.

.

.

.

 _Terimakasih telah melewati musim denganku_

 _Di musim semi ketika kuncup rasaku mekar_

 _Di musim panas ketika rasaku meledak-ledak seperti mahkota brokat yang berkembang di langit malam._

 _Di musim gugur ketika rasaku padamu menemui akhir_

 _Padam,_

 _Ya. Aku._

 _Karena dari awal aku yang terlalu memaksamu. Bukankah begitu?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke berbalik ketika Hinata menunduk. Sasuke di telan kegelapan pintu yang menghubungkan bagian paling puncak gedung berlantai yang menjulang dengan lorong panjang ketika Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga rasa asin menyergapnya dalam kesendirian.

Tidak perlu menangis, ia tidak akan menangis.

"Sepertinya aku harus melewati musim dingin sendirian."

.

Semua orang bisa berubah dengan begitu mudah. Sekalipun perubahan itu serupa mencinta dari hal yang awalnya tidak ia suka. Tidak ada jaminan seorang kekasih akan setia pada pasangannya. Sekalipun mereka selalu bersama, apakah masih bisa bertahan jika ada pihak lain dalam kebersamaan mereka?

.

.

.

 **END**

A/N : Sudah lama lahir namun baru di publikasikan. Terlalu sedikit dan mungkin membosankan. Maaf dan Terimakasih.

.

 _aZhuraaaa, 23 April 2016_


End file.
